Another Highschool Fanfic
by Skitty and Kirara
Summary: SasoDei Highschool AU. Sasori and Deidara met in middle school. Sasori can't stand Deidara, but the blonde can't seem to get a clue and sticks to his "friend" like a burr. Now that they're entering highschool, however, everything is changing...hiatus
1. Prologue

"I has a bucket! anD J00 dOn'T!!1!" was the most unusual thing that could be heard echoing throughout the school halls. And I must say, it WAS pretty unusual. Students and teachers alike poked their heads out into the corridors; the teachers to reprimand whoever had shouted out the rather strange remark, the students to cheer on their brave and daring comrade in the fight against the evil fiends from hell(the teachers).

As I myself was just stepping out of the bathroom, hall pass clutched firmly in hand, I saw the one who dared to taunt the teachers in such a fashion come hurtling around the corner at me, racing for his life against the facility's burly and short-tempered gym coach. Eyes widening at the sight of me, the troublemaker attempted to skid to a halt, only to have it backfire as he crashed full-force into me and we landed in a jumbled heap, right back into the room I had just exited. The irate coach ran straight past us without even sparing a second glance.

The troublemaker sighed in relief as he saw his pursuer pass him by, and then laughed nervously, unnerved by the steady glare I was giving him. "Hi, uh, sorry about that, un." The blonde boy (who was currently entangled with me as a result of our crash) got up and offered me his hand with a sheepish expression. I took it and pulled myself up. His palm seemed rather...wet...and slimy...and there was something weird moving on it that I was pretty sure didn't belong there...

"WAAAAAAAAAGH!!" I screamed in shock, springing back from him and frantically wiping my hand in the wall the first chance I got. The walls of my school were probably much more unsanitary than whatever had made me jump back in the first place, but at the moment I didn't care: I just wanted whatever had made its way onto my hand OFF.

The boy just stared for a full five seconds before he suddenly burst out laughing. I stared at him in bemusement, and he showed me what had caused my surprise: There on his both his palms were two odd-looking slits, one on each hand. I observed the him cautiously. Without warning, the slit on my right parted and a genuine, saliva-coated tongue poked its way out. The strange boy smiled FONDLY at his hands as a second tongue made its way out of the slit on his opposite hand.

I stared at the spectacle with a sort of morbid fascination, the other beaming with pride.

"Aren't they awesome, un?!" he squealed, seemingly oblivious to my train of thought. His face lit up as he seemed to realize something important. "Hey, wait, I still don't even know your name, un!" He looked towards me expectantly.

I nearly physically smacked myself in the forehead at the other's stupidity. The only reason I didn't was that I regarded such actions as moronic. It didn't stop me from smacking myself MENTALLY, however.

"My name's Sasori," I stated in a monotone voice. I didn't want to start a fight, but that was still no reason to make this weirdo believe that I actually LIKED him.

Sadly, he didn't catch the hint. "My name's Deidara, un!" he said cheerfully, thrusting his hand forth like wanted to shake mine. I eyed the proffered body part with distaste.

He laughed at my expression and withdrew his hand. I thought I felt my eyebrow twitch slightly.

_How is it that he can read peoples' expressions just fine, yet he can't catch even the most blatant hints that those same people don't like him?_ I thought, the strangeness of this situation just starting to set in.

I had a bad feeling about this at the time. It was a feeling that I would never be able to shake off the blonde. It felt like no matter how hard I tried, I would be forever cursed with him as a "friend".

As it turns out, I couldn't have been more right. Two years later when we had earned the right lord over the other students as eighth-graders, Deidara was still sticking to me like an over-zealous lapdog.

I remember our graduation ceremony clearly. It was just an indistinct blur as I passed by the other people, getting up to receive my certificate and walking across the stadium to the exit as was expected from us (actually, I think the teachers expected us break through the wall with a tank or something and go mass murderer on them all, because I swore saw at least twenty poorly concealed policemen on my way out, and as far as stadiums go, the place wasn't even that large).

As soon as I made it out, a felt an arm slung over my shoulders as a happy voice called out, "We've finally graduated, un! And guess what?"

"What?" I ground out. It took all of my self-control not to kill Deidara right then and there. He should have known by then that I didn't like being touched, yet there he was in all his blonde glory, arm slung over my shoulders and leaning on me like I was the only thing keeping him up.

"I'm going to the same school as you, un!" he nearly shouted excitedly.

I fought to keep the expression of utter horror off my face.

"That's...great," I said weakly, trying to sound a bit enthusiastic... Just a bit, mind you.

Inside, my mind was whirling with thoughts. _Why am I so unlucky? Do curses actually exist? Will we have the same homeroom? Will we have the same lunch period? What classes will we have together? How can he be dense enough to still think I actually like him? Will I have to spend time with him after school? How can I avoid him? What's for dinner?_

All of these thoughts (save for that last one) pretty much summed up my feelings about this– and they weren't pretty. They haunted me throughout the summer, all the way up to the first day of school.

Deidara had been away all summer traveling with his parents, so I hadn't had to see him the whole season. But, on the less fortunate side I hadn't been able to transfer schools. I didn't even know if we had the same homerooms, due to his being away.

It would be difficult, but I just had to put up with the obnoxious blonde for another few years. I'd managed so far. It couldn't be too hard...

Right?


	2. Chapter 1

On the first day of the next school year, I woke up early. This wasn't a mandatory response to those annoying early bus rides throughout middle school. In fact, the school I would be going to was easily within walking distance- only a few blocks away.

So normally, on a day like today, I would be taking advantage of the new situation. In other words, I would still be in bed for another two hours before waking up to greet the day with several yawns and a bad mood that would probably continue until several hours past lunch time.

Unfortunately, today this was impossible, as my grandmother was currently waking me up with a hurried air, practically shooing me out of bed and telling me to get dressed. Apparently, I was going to be "late". How, I have no idea.

"Come ON, Sasori, we haven't got all day!" Grandma Chiyo said, bustling about like her life depended on it. "Get UP."

"Mmmmph," I complained in a muffled voice, burying my face further into the pillowcase.

"UP!" she exclaimed loudly, yanking the mattress out from under me before I had a chance to protest.

Falling to the floor with a thump, I groaned as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, rising slowly from the floor before making my way over to the closet. Chiyo gave me an approving nod as I began to rustle through my clothes before making her way downstairs, humming cheerfully. It really ought to be a crime to hum that cheerfully, especially in the morning.

About half an hour later, I stumbled down the stairs, still half asleep, but presentable.

Chiyo took one look at me and immediately abandoned the pancakes she was cooking in favor of squeezing me to death. "Oh, don't you look handsome?!" she cooed. Apparently, I was more than just "presentable". Then again, family doesn't really count.

And then, like a freight train crashing into an iceberg at 100 mph, it dawned on me.(God only knows what that freight train was doing near that iceberg... And the answer is apparent... God was drunk, and he was driving that freight train.)

It had happen in elementary school, and it had happened in middle school. And now, horror upon horrors, it was happening again.

She wanted to send me off on my first day.

* * *

It turned out that I was wrong about that last part. Well, partly. Of course, having my idiot of a so-called friend walking to school with me was probably just as bad. Almost.

Let me elaborate. Chiyo, as it turned out, hadn't been talking about being late to school. Apparently some people with a son around my age had moved into the neighborhood, and just to be annoying, Chiyo had decided to go over, welcome them, do a little socializing, blah blah blah. I wouldn't have had such a problem with it if it wasn't FIVE IN THE FREAKING MORNING.

Actually, I would still have had a problem with it, because I didn't expect who their son was.

It was Deidara.

Who was currently hanging off my arm.

That's right, as soon as Chiyo rang that doorbell, it burst open and a blonde blur sped out and GLOMPED me.

He. GLOMPED. Me.

And he hasn't let go since.

Clearly, SOMEBODY needs to be told the difference between a friend and a psychotic stalker. Though, I doubt the idiot would understand anyway.

* * *

The school grounds had become quite crowded by this point. Never underestimate the time-wasting power of older women and coffee. I don't think I've ever seen anyone talk more in one sitting in my entire life. Well, except for maybe Deidara, but there are exceptions to every rule.

When we reached the school gates, Deidara finally let go of my arm. I let the abused limb go completely limp, feeling little hot pinpricks spread across it as the blood that had been cut off by the blonde's too-strong grip was finally allowed to continue its normal circuit.

"Come on, let's go meet my friends, un! I met them over the summer, and I've been waiting to introduce you ever since!"

Just to introduce ME? No one else? Geez, is that guy obsessed, or what?

Deidara grabbed my wrist and dragged me across towards a large group of people on the other side of the courtyard at a full sprint. After taking a second or two to recover my footing from the sudden action on Deidara's part, I started to run on my own. Unfortunately, Deidara decided to stop moving at around the same time. The result being that we both toppled over each other, falling flat on our faces with a dull thud and all the grace of a ballerina that had just downed an entire bottle of hard liquor.

_Why is it that whenever I meet someone new I end up getting knocked down?_ I thought with amazement. Really, though, it shouldn't have been possible. _Could it be some sort of curse?_ I toyed with the idea for a few minutes concluding that I would confront Grandma Chiyo about it the next time I saw her. Come to think of it, her chocolate chip brownies always DID taste a little strange...

"...sori...Sasori...SaSORIIIIII..." I looked around, noting that I was still just outside the school building. I also noted that, after several, minutes, I was still...on...the...ground.

Well, shit.

Not that I particularly cared about what Deidara's friends thought of me, but...this was school property. Hence, the ground was probably covered with a wide array of disgusting things.

I screamed a little and jumped up to my feet as quickly as humanly possible. Just like that time when I first met Deidara and found out about his extra mouths, I once again frantically used the first thing I could find to wipe my hands on. Last time, it was a wall.

This time it was someone's clothes.


End file.
